


Awesome Women

by vailkagami



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M, Gen, sketchy artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailkagami/pseuds/vailkagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for the prompt Women Being Awesome on my genprompt_bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesome Women

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I tried to come up with a motive for this prompt, I first intended to go for women fighting, women being badass... But while these three ladies are plenty badass, I picked something completely different instead. Because there are more ways women (and preople in general) can be awesome than wielding swords. So here's Ashe being in love, Fran leaving her village for the first time, and Penelo managing to be happy despite all the tragedy in her life.


End file.
